1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seating system in which a side airbag serves not only as a direct occupant reaction device, but also as a positioning device for additional occupant reaction surface members in which, when combined with the airbag provide increased occupant reaction capability.
2. Disclosure Information
Deployable side airbags typically have a central portion attached to the airbag module, which is itself mounted to a seatback of the vehicle, and upper and lower portions. With a conventional side airbag, the ability to react to the occupant is limited because the airbag may tend move out of position during an occupant reaction event. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,464 discloses a door mounted airbag module with a tether covering the upper and lower portions of the airbag. When engaged by the occupant, the tether pulls the airbag toward the vehicle's occupant. Unfortunately, the system of the '464 patent is not suitable for use with an airbag system packaged within the seatback of a vehicle. This means that the system of the '464 patent does not track the position of the occupant seat, which tends to limit the efficiency of the airbag system.